




by le trio des diablesse



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: French
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2013-09-11 01:33:14
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2423198/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/818222/le-trio-des-diablesse
Summary: ..





	

Gamelle

Sly

_&_ Zou

présentent:

**1/Rencontre au chemin de traverse.**

Maria : ma degentéééééééééééeeee ! comment ça va bien ?

Gaelle : --' euuuuh ba ca va bien …. Vive la question …

Maria : mais euh ! fai po cette téte ! aller c parti pour une petite après midi de shoping !

Gaelle : ouaiii c partiiiii ! peut etre qu'on fera de charmantes rencontres !si tu voix ce que je veut dire ….-o !

Maria : je vois EXACTEMENT de quoi tu parle ! un petit tour o magasin de quidditch ?les plus beaux spéciMEN y sont !

Gaelle : c partiiii en plus g besoin d'un nouveau nécéssaire a balai !

Effectivement gaelle et maria font parti de l'équipe de quidditch de Gyffondor

Gaelle étaite grande(1m76 :c precis tt ca !), des cheveux chatainss avec des meches rouge et très belle !

Maria, elle, était de taille moyenne 1m65 (la naine du groupe !) d'origine indienne, longs cheuveux noirs, yeux marrons foncés et la peau mate

gaelle et maria marchaient vers le magasin de quidditch tout en faisant les folle et en rigolant

elles arrivérent enfin devant le magasin de quidditch et elles sempréssèrent d'y entrer

Maria et Gaelle adorais allez sur le chemin de traverse , c'etait leur passe temps favoris .

Maria : o regarde ce nécessaire a balais Gaëlle il est trop bien !

Gaelle : ouai pas mal mais jen est deja un et je voudrais voir le nouveau balais qui viens de sortir je crois qu'il s'appelle la spirale 12 ! Attent je vais demander au vendeur !

Monsieur esceque vous avez le nouveau balais !

Vendeur : oui suivais moi ! et si vous avez besoin de mon aide je suis la pour vous !

Maria : merci monsieur ! c'est vraie qu 'il est pas mal ! tu va te l'achetez ?

Gaelle : ouai je pense si je l'achete je suis presser de l'essayer et toi maria tu va l'acheter !

Maria : je sais pas !

la cloche du magazin tinta et laissa rentrer les mauraudeur qui etait composer de Remus Lupin James Potter Sirius black et de Chris Fuller

Maria donna un coup de coude a Gaelle

Gaelle : koi ?

Maria : regarde qui viens d'entrer.. les mauraudeur !

Gaelle : hum je sens que l'on va s'amuser !

Maria : tu la dit ma dejantééééééééééé

Sirius: Hey Potter regarde un peu par la ! Je sens que cette sisieme année va etre dans le genre interessente.. il donna un coup de tete vers Maria et Gaelle

James: Ha ouais...Et même TRES interessante... J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont besoin d'aide dans leurs achats, si ont allait leur donner un coup.. de mains les mecs !

Chris: Hein hein.. Ouais on y go ! T'es partant Rem ?

Remus: mmm...

Chris: Oh Rem !

Remus: ouais..

Lupin ayant les yeux plutot soudés aux lignes de son bouquin Chris essaya kkchose laissant Potter et Black s'amuser de la scène:

Chris: Oh putain james tu a encore eu l'explosion de Hirochima sur la tete ! Hein Rem c vrai ?

Remus: ouais...

Chris: Faudra qu'il fasse quoi a ton avi ?

Remus: ouais...

Potter fit un "ouais" avec kkgestes aprouvant les paroles de Remus ce qui fit légèrement rire Black, laissant Chris continuer.

Chris: HAAAAAAAA VOILA DES DETRAQUEURS ! UN BICHON FRISÉ NAIN ROSE LEUR COUR APRES ILS SE JETTENT DROIT SUR NOUS !

Remus vraiment surprit se jetta sur son ami pour le protéger de ce "grand dangers" et se retrouva sur un Chris ptdr et entouré de James et Siruis eux aussi pliés en quatres.

Tout ce vacarme fit réagir Maria et Gaelle qui se retournèrent vers les garçons, un "oula..." s'échapa de leurs bouches...

Gaelle : euh ils ont problème ?

Maria avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres : on peu toujours les aider ? les pauvres …

Gaelle reagrdant maria avec complicité et le même petit sourire au coin des lèvres : ouai allons y !

Maria et gaelle se dirigent vers les maraudeurs

Maria : vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

Sirius en reluquant maria de haut en bas : j'accepterai toute aide venant de toi !

Gaelle : black arrète de mater ma copine en faisant l'ascenseur avec tes yeux ca ternit ta rèputation !

Chris qui est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable : on te la dit plusieurs fois sirius les filles dans le genre de ces deux la sont pas fréquentables !

James : euuuuh… Vous savez ou est Evans ?

Gaelle en regardant maria avec un petit sourire : tu lui veut quoi potter ?

James : heuuuuuuuuuu…….

Maria : qu'est ce qui se passe potter ? tu as perdu ta langue ?

Sirius : il voudrait bien la perdre mais dans un endroit particulier …

Chris : comme dans la bouche d'Evans ?

Sirius : …tu lis dans mes pensées chrisouuu !

Alors que tous les autres sont explosés de rire

Lily : salut les filles ! vous allez bien ?

James avec son sourire charmeur accroché a ses lèvres : salut evans !

Lily : venez faut pas rester à coté de ce genre de microbes c'est contagieux !

Chris : c'est ca faites de l'air qu'on respire un peu ! nous on a que des bonnes fréquentations ! et vous vous en faites pas parti !

Juste a ce moment la arrivent le fan club des maraudeurs en poussant des couinements de poules

Maria et gaelle en synchro : euuuh bonnes fréquentations ?

Lily avec un petit sourire en coin : venez, partons, on risque d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur nos pauvres chéris ensevelis sous cette masse de filles !

Et les trois filles partirent en éclatant de rire !

Gaelle : je te jure c'est mec avant la fin de l'année il vont nous rendre folle !

Maria : ouai ta raison je sens que cette année va etre pire que les autre je sais pas pourkoi

Aufaite Lily ca va ? ta passez de bonne vacance ?

Lily : OOOOOOOOOO Potter me soule avec ses sourire il crois que je vais tomber dans ses bras comme les autre fille il peut se foutre un doigt dans l'œil !bref ! Ouai ca va ! J'ai eter en France a Paris et c était génial !

Gaelle : ahhhhhh génial la chance j'ai tjrs voulus allez a paris en reparlant de potter peut etre que un jour il te laissera tranquile ! hum après réflexion je crois pas ! je te souhaite bonne chance lily et toi aussi maria avec black

Maria : merci de ta parts je sens que avant la fin de l'année je vais commettre un meutre …. Bon ca vous dit d'allez a florian fantomes ce mangez une glace !

Lily : ouai avec plaisir ! ont te suis maria

·elles se dirigèrent vers Florian fantômes

Gaelle : hummmm j'ai une faim de loup je me demande ce que je vais prendre !

Maria : moi aussi ! tjrs aussi gourmande gaelle pendant que sa soit pas a autre chose !

Lily : mdrr je suis pas si sur que toi maria gaelle est gourmande aussi sur ce point la !

Gaelle : oooooooooooooooo mais non mm pas enfin juste un peut mais maria elle pire que moi ! bon je vais prendre deux boule de noix de coco et un max de chantilly

Maria : tout ca ! bon lily ne dit pas de betise comme ca lol bon moi je veut une boule chocolat et une vanille

Lily : moi je dit jamais de betise lol ! alors deux boule a la fraise avec des morceauxde chocolat

·les filles mangèrent leur glace et continuèrent à faire leur course et se rentrèrent chez elle

**2/Sur la route vers Poudlard.**

le lendemain a la gare de king cross

Beaucoups de personnes essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans cette fourmilière géante. Certains pensaient d'ailleur qu'un coup d'insecticide serait d'une grande utilité.. enfin bref

Nos deux miss devaient se retrouver devant le mur de la station neuf trois quarts mais Maria ayant eu un léger problème d'organisation (elle avait oublié certaines clef utiles pour séjourner à Poudlard) avait du faire marche arière et cela lui avait fait perdre une quinzaine de minutes. Gaelle, elle, était a l'heure mais commencait vraiment à s'impatienter, en plus elle avait mal aux pieds ! quelle tragédie.. ! est ce que tu m'entends hé ho... oups dsl Sur ce elle s'appuya sur le mur, et COMME PAR HAZAR, elle passa au travers du passage, son chariot a bagage avec ! il s'était "malencontreusement" accroché a ses orteils..

Elle piquait du bec et rumina encore plus que quand elle atendait Maria.

Cette dernière arrivait en courrant, cheveux au vent, et bagages en mains genre a la alerte a malibu mais en voyant l'heure qui devanait préssente elle piqua un sprint Sonikialeet passa au travers du mur dans un saut digne de ce nom, pour atterire devant une Gaelle furax a souhait, les bras croisés, assise sur SES valises et oui on est une fille ou on ne l'est pas

Maria plutot inquiète lui lanca une petite vanne:

Ohhh ma chérie arète de faire ta tomate ! Sinon tu va avoir une queue qui va te pousser sur le haut de la tête !

Gaelle prit un air encore plus frustré et Maria se retenait tellement de rire qu'elle était devenu rouge a son tour. Ce fut a Gaelle de répliquer:

Ohhhhh Mariaaa quelle jolie CAROTTE t'es poussée sur la tete !

Et elle montèrent dans le Poudlard express encore et toujours ptdr

Les filles se dirigèrent vers le fond tu train ou les attendait comme tous les ans leur troisième meilleure amie Lily Evans .elles trouvèrent très vite leur compartiment et y pénétrèrent

Lily : non mais vraiment vous êtes irresponsable ! arriver à cette heure là !vous avez failli rater votre train ! non mais vraiment !

Maria : lilyyyy ! calme toiiiii ! c bon on l'a pas rater ! on est la ! et puis bonjour a toi aussi !

Lily qui c'est calmée : excusez moi les filles c'est juste que vous m'avez fait très peur !

Pendant ce temps les maraudeurs qui comme d'habitude étaient les derniers à monter dans le train n'ont pas trouver de compartiment vide et arrivent devant le compartiment des trois filles et entendent lily hurler sur les deux filles

Sirius : jamesiiiiiieee ! ta chérie est dans ce compartiment !

Chris : tu veux peut être t'installer dedans non ?

James : laissez moi réflechir ….

Remus : ah pasque tu c réfléchir toi ?

James : --' bon on entre !

Sirius avec son éternel sourire charmant : salut les filles ! besoin de présence masculine ?

Maria : --' ah pasqye t un gars toi ? javé po remarqué ! on peu facilement te confondre avec t cheveux longs !!

Sirius : --' ouais c bon ….

Gaelle : oooh le grand sirius black n'a rien a répliquer !

Chris : bon faites de la place !

Lily : comment ca faites de la place dégagez d'ici on va étouffer avec vous dans le compartiment vous polluez l'air !

James : lily jolie mais ne hurle pas voyons ! il n'y a plus de compartiments de libres ! alor tu va devoir accepter notre merveilleuse compagnie ! je sait que tu nous adore ! avoue le mon amour

Lily : non mais ta fumé ou quoi potter ? Ou ptete que d'autre neurone on disparu de ta cervelle depuis l'année dernière ?

Maria : ou ça chariiiie ! vas y Lily ! mord le fais en qu'une bouchée !

A ce moment là la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et apparut une belle jeune fille au cheveu bruns et aux yeux bleu vert gris. La vue de cette jeune fille paralisa littéralement chris qui perdit tous ces moyens comme tous ces mots !

Marie ; bjr je suis nouvelle esceque je peut m'installez dans votre compartiment !

Lily : bien sur rentre !

Moi c'est lily et toi ?

Marie : marie

Lily : enchanter : je vais te presenter a tout le monde a alors a coter de moi c'est gaelle a coter c'est maria ensuite passons au garcon ya remus le plus gentil de tous apres sirius le dragueur suivie de son meilleur amis l'idiot de potter et de chris !

James : fleur de lys ne lui donne pas une mauvaise impression de moi

Lily : elle pas besoin que je lui dise elle le vera par elle mm !

Gaelle : ooooooooooooo les amoureux vous allez pas commencez vous allez lui faire peur ! tu viens de quelle ecole de sorcier et tu rentre en quel année ?

Remus : Viens t'asseoir !.il reste une place a coter de chris !

Marie : oki merci ! je viens de beaubatonx et je rentre en 6 eme année

Maria : ooooo génial comme nous ! j'espere que tu sera a gryffondor c'est un maison bien apart c'est 3 imbecile que tu as devant toi

Sirius : ont est pas trois ont est a 4 apprend a compter bella

Maria : 'escepece d'imbecile je sais tres bien compter mais je met pas remus dans le lot il meritent pas qu on le traite il est pas comme vous !

Gaelle : ooooo black tu t'est fais casser ! ouai je suis d'accord avec maria remus est pas comme vous il est deja plus intelligent que vous !

Remus : merci les fille s'est sympa !

Lily : bref j'espere que tu te plairas a poudlard si tu est a gyffondore je t'aideras a te repere dans le château car je suis la préfete

Sirius : donc marie logiquement tu as 16 ans si je me trompe pas

Marie : ouai tout a fais raison ! et les autre maison c'est comment la bas ?

Maria : black tes super logique !

Sirius : ouai je sais je sais

Lily : ……….. bon y a 4 maison gryffondore serdaigle poussouffle et serpantard

Serdaigle et poussouffle c'est des bonne maison mais je te conseil de ne pas allez a serpentard parce que la bas c'est vraiment des ….. je trouve mm pas le mot pour les qualifier

Gaelle : ouai des imbecile cruel tout ce que tu veut ! maria ta pas remarquer un truc ?

Maria : non

Gaëlle : chris na pas ouvert la bouche depuis que marie est arriver c'est un exploits

Chris: Gaelle arète de dire n'importe quoi ! Ca a rien a voir ! C'est juste que.. euh..

James: C'est juste qu'il a des remonté de gaz buccal ! mdrrr

Chris: ..merci de ton aide précieuse don jan en herbe !

Lily: Bon vous avez fini elle va finir par fuire la pauvre ! Et c'est compréhensible d'ailleur.

Marie: ... Nan ca va ! Vous avez tous l'air super sympa

Sirius: T'as vu lilychou.. on est irrésistible... Hein Gaelle !

Gaelle: ouais adméttons... et qui est sencé succomber a ton... "charme" ?

Chris: Pourquoi ce temps avant "charme" ? Tu pensais parler de toi et dire qu'on succombait a la crise cardiac en te voyant ?

Maria: Ho ca va toi ferme la tu veux !

Marie: C'est vrai que c'était pas très sympa par contre... Tu compte me sortir le meme genre de vannes ?

Chris:

Chris : euuuuh …. Bah….

Marie : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? tu as perdu ta langue ?

Tous les autres pouffèrent de rire en souvenir de la même remarque destinée a potter renforcé par Sirius et Chris !

Sirius en prenant un air a la fois apeuré et innocent: Chris qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? t'arrive a respirer au moins ? Ou ptete que t'a besoin d'un bouche a bouche ?

James et Remus était morts de rire !

Chris en leur envoyant un regard noir: bouclez la je vois pas pourquoi vous ricanez comme des (excusez moi l'expression) cons

Marie : a parce que t'envoies même balader tes potes ? Mais t'a un sérieux problème dans ta tête toi ! T'agresses tout ce qui passe à coté de toi !

Chris : noon nnooon c pas ça du tout ! t'énerve pas ! c juste qu'ils sont en train de me charrier et j'aime pas trop ça dit il en rougissant

Maria avec un petit sourire sadique: ta bouffé un excès de tomate Fuller ?

Lily : parce que tu as la même couleur !

Les maraudeurs étaient explosés de rire parce que c'était la première fois qu'une fille faisait cet effet à Chris !

Maria : bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant vous dégagez le compartiment ! on était là avant vous et vu que maintenant il y a marie on est trop serré alors du balai ! Allez retrouvez vos bonnes fréquentations ! elles seraient raaaaavies de vous accueillir !

Sirius : non mais tu crois quoi ? qu'on va aller voir c hystériques de première ?

Lily : on s'en fou d'où vous allez devoir aller mais cassez vous pour une fois ! vous nous tapez sur le système !

Marie : euh ….j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous aimez pas trop hein !

Sirius en prenant un faux air désespéré: nooon ! c pas vraiiiii ! moi qui pensait que je ne pouvait pas vivre sans mon graaaaaannnnd amour éternel maria !

Maria : --' il n'y a pas plus con celui la !

Marie : je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas trop les filles ! je crois que je vais bientôt vous suivre !

Chris : euuuuh tu veux dire quoi par la ? Et ça concerne tout le groupe ? dit it d'un faux air nonchalant

Marie : James et Remus me paraissent sympas ! Mais toi black alors qu'est ce que tes blagues sont nulles ! sérieux faut pas essayer de faire de l'humour quand ça ne fais rire personne paske tu t'enfonce encor plus ! Et puis toi t'a l'air trop bete ce que tu viens de me confirmer en me posant cette question !

Lily et maria : CASSSSSSEEEER ! WOOOOOOHHOOOOOO CASSERRRRRRRRR CA PASSERAAAAA AVEEEEECC LE TEMPSSSS ! et elles explosent de rire

Marie : euuuh vous voulez bien changer de registre ? Je n'aime pas Nolwenn Leroy

Maria : tkt on ne l'aime pas non plus c t juste pour le cas d'extrême urgence !

Marie se tournant vers les maraudeurs : vous voulez bien virer paske la je doit faire connaissance avec mes futures amies

Remus : mais évidemment ! Bon vous venez les gars ? On y va !

James: pas question que je me tire d'ici !

Chris: moi non plus !

Sirius : non mais c'est bon vous avez pas compris les élues de vos cœurs vous virent ? Alors on degaaaage ! Collé les pas ! Elles vont fuir encor plus !

Chris et James tous rouges : SIRIUS FERME TA GROSSE GUEULE POUR UNE FOIIIIS !

Gaelle : bon allez cassez vous comprenez pas le francais ou quoi !

Sirius : o c'est bon avec ton sale caractere on va sen allez !

Gaelle : et alors si ca te pose un probleme tu te casse ?

Maria : et encore cassez ! j ai mal au cote pour vous !

Les maraudeur sortirent en marmonnant

LIly : enfin tranquille !

Maria : ont va pouvoir parlez tranquillement !

Gaëlle : alors marie faisons connaissance un peu plus

Lily : alors tu as des frère ou des sœur ?

Marie : non je suis fille unique

Maria : ta un petit copain ?

Marie : non je suis célibataire et vous les filles ?

Gaëlle : ont est toute célibataire mdrr

Maria : mais tinquiete pas tu va vite trouver vite car tu est jolie gentille

Gaelle : je te conseille les poussoufle parce que la bas y en a des craquant !

Hein lily comme ton ex !

Lily : ba ça a pas durer longtemps a cause de Potter qui lui a fais peur

Je le desteste

Marie : comment ça il lui a fais peur ?

Maria : tu sais les maraudeur sont respecter de tous les mecs et tout les fille sont a leur pied enfin presque donc Potter a intimider le mec de Lily et lui comme il voulais pas se mettre les maraudeur sur le dos il a casser

Marie : a oki je l'aurais tuer moi ! donc il sont appeler maraudeur

Lily : voilà ! si ont changeais de conversation !

Gaelle : je suis d'accord avec lily !

Le chariot tirer par la vendeuse de sucrerie entra

Gaelle : vous en voulez ? c'est moi qui offre !

Maria : avec plaisir gaelle

Marie et lily : moi aussi !

Gaëlle reviens avec les bras charger de bonbon et les éparpilla sur les sièges

Gaelle : voilà regalez vous !


End file.
